


Will You Miss Me When I'm Gone?

by greendalecoolcat



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendalecoolcat/pseuds/greendalecoolcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of Season 3 AU. Jeff searches for his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Photos Not Available

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something in which Annie is Jeff's support system throughout the search for his dad. I hope you enjoy!

He was doing it. He was actually doing it. Jeff was sitting alone at the study room table with his laptop open to the ever-so-helpful _Searchsies_ website. It was only Jeff sitting at the table, but as the name ‘William Winger’ filled the search bar, he couldn’t help but feel suffocated by the presence of his estranged father.

With the click of a button, Jeff would be given the one thing he’d been avoiding for over twenty years. It was possible that he’d be flooded with numerous results and pages filled with various William Wingers, or he’d be given exactly who he was looking for. He wasn’t sure how he wanted it to play out.

He wasn’t sure how much time had gone by staring at his computer, but every time he closed his eyes he could see his father’s name taunting him behind his eyelids. His heart was pounding and his ears were ringing but he knew he just had to do it. He had to hit the search key and take in what was waiting for him.

So he did.

There were 918 results.  Only17 living in the state of Colorado. And only 3 over the age of sixty. William Winger, Denver, 18.6 miles away. William Winger, Boulder, 42.8 miles away. William Winger, Littleton, 87.4 miles away. Photos not available.

Before Jeff made the final decision to find his father, he talked to his mom. She heard that after years of moving and travelling, William finally settled back somewhere in Colorado. That was all she told Jeff. It was all he wanted to know, really. He didn’t trust himself with more information. But after everything that happened with Pierce and his piece-of-garbage-father, Jeff decided it was time to move on from that chapter in his life. He was done feeling burdened with this man that had no interest in knowing him. He was tired of building walls around himself. It was time to see his father to let him know that he was done with him. He was finally done.

He had to be, he _needed_ to be. After three years of reluctance and anxiety and facades, there were only six people, besides his mom, that he let through his walls. Even if it was through relentless teeth pulling and various defense mechanisms. But it was time to let them in completely. Maybe it was even time to finally open his heart, start a relationship. Hell, he was even ready to admit that he was hoping to take that step with Annie. This year had been different, they were different. It felt almost as if they were finally approaching the same understanding. And whatever that understanding was, it was important.

But Jeff knew that he could never feel satisfied until he did this. Until he ended this _thing_ with his father. This thing that Jeff knew was probably one-sided. This thing that William Winger never thought twice about.

So Jeff took out a pen and paper and scrawled out the information for each of the sixty-something-year-old William Wingers. He closed his laptop and almost missed the quiet footsteps that made their way into the study room.

“Hi, Jeff!”

Annie was cheerily standing in the doorway, clearly surprised to see him sitting in his seat. She had her backpack over her shoulders and her smile was as bright as the florescent lights overhead.

“Oh, hey!” Jeff scratched the back of his head and gave her a tight smile.

“I didn’t expect to see you here. I thought you’d be out celebrating your B- in biology!” She teased as she took a step closer.

He chuckled and folded the paper neatly into a square. “Uh, not yet. What about you, aren’t you finished with finals?”

“Yup, I am! I just thought I’d finish reading my Sociology textbook before I return it. I’m waiting for Troy and Abed so we can go home together.”

Jeff smiled and shook his head, “Only you, Annie Edison.”

“Oh shush,” she smiled and made her way to her chair. “What about you? What are you doing here by yourself?” She asked as she placed her backpack on the floor and pulled out her book.

He didn’t plan on telling anyone about his plans to see his father. But this was Annie, and if he wanted their relationship to become something, he thought maybe it’d be a good idea to tell her. So he let out a long breath and let the words tumble out.

“I was actually…” He paused before shaking his head at his nervousness, “I found my father.”

Annie let out the tiniest gasp as her eyes grew a few sizes.

“…I know. I mean, I think I found him. There are three William Wingers over the age of sixty in Colorado so I hope one of them is him. I need to do a little more research before I actually contact him but‒”

Jeff’s rambling was cut off by Annie swiftly standing from her chair and wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug. It was a few moments before he responded and wrapped his arms around her in return. He visibly relaxed and allowed himself to rest his chin in the crook of her neck.

She slowly pulled away and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. When she looked at him, she was wearing one of the softest expressions he’d ever seen. He returned her reassuring smile with a grateful one, happy that he could share this moment with her without a big fuss.

She went back to her chair as he collected his laptop in preparation to leave.

“Annie?”

She looked up at him.

“Can we just keep this between us? For now, at least?”

“Of course, Jeff.”

“Thank you.”


	2. Scotch and Root Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie offers, Jeff accepts.

It had been a few days since their last day of finals, a few days since Jeff worked up the courage to finally search for his father. He had his three candidates, still written on that folded piece of paper. Jeff hadn’t looked at it since that evening in the study room. He decided he needed a bit more time before he dove into this project again. It took a lot out of him to actually build up the courage to search for William on the internet.

Of course, he had been thinking about it. Thinking up different profiles for each of the men that were possibly his father. He spent hours at night wondering if maybe William from Denver lived in a fancy condo in the heart of the city. His place stacked with the best scotch and expensive leather furniture. Or if William from Boulder spent his time driving fast cars on the open road while listening to the classics, without a care in the world. Or maybe William from Littleton owned a townhouse where numerous women would spend their nights until he got bored of them. Jeff remembered that William tended to get bored a lot.

Even throughout the many scenarios and profiles Jeff came up with in his head, there was one small part of him, a part that he hated that existed, that hoped maybe William Winger was looking for his son.

Jeff was pulled from his thoughts when Annie entered the kitchen, refilling their friends’ drink requests. They were having another ‘potluck’ dinner at Casa de Trobed and Annie. It was the first time Jeff had seen Annie since he told her about his plan. Since their sweet embrace that left Jeff replaying the moment over and over.

“Hey!” She said as she pulled out three beers from the fridge. “How’s the scotch? We tried to get the best kind that we could afford.”

“Oh, it’s good. Thanks for thinking of me,” he chuckled as he leaned against the counter.

“It was my idea. I know you’re not a fan of the guys’ root beer flavored beer.” She smiled as she held up one of the bottles.

“Yeah…I’m not a thirteen-year-old girl, so it’s not really my thing.”

“Jeff!” Annie playfully nudged his shoulder and he stifled a laugh.

“What about you? Do you actually like that stuff?”

“Yes. I actually do,” she held her head high.

“Because it doesn’t taste like _real_ beer.”

“I like beer! And other…alcoholic beverages too, you know.”

“Oh yeah? Enlighten me.” Jeff crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

“I like wine, champagne, _real_ beer, fruity-flavored vodka, margaritas‒”

“Scotch?”

She squinted at him while he grinned widely.

“Here, try some.” Jeff held out his glass and waited for Annie to take it.

She looked at him challengingly and grabbed the glass from his hand and put it up to her lips, taking an adequate sip of the amber liquid.

Jeff waited for her face to contort in disgust but she kept a straight face the entire time. Damn, she was good.

She gave him back his glass and didn’t say a word.

“So?”

“Hmph. It was alright.” She playfully shrugged one shoulder and collected the three beers that were soon collecting condensation after being out on the counter.

“I can assure you that my scotch is even better.” Jeff said amusedly.

“I’ll have to try it sometime.” Annie said as she flounced out of the room.

And then he was left alone in the kitchen for the second time that night. Only this time he was thinking about the fact that Annie Edison’s lip gloss was now smudged on the rim of his glass.

* * *

 

After a few never-ending rounds of charades and repulsive sexual stories from Pierce, everyone was cleaning up ready to head home.

“I can’t believe you guessed ‘Harrison Ford’ after three seconds of my charade-ing! Dude, that was dope.” Troy said to Abed as they exchanged their handshake.

“And I can’t believe we had to sit through ten minutes of Britta attempting to act out a scene from Star Wars when in actuality, the clue was Star Trek,” Jeff quipped as he collected the empty glasses from the table.

“Yeah, well at least it was more bearable than Pierce’s gross story about Ertha Kit!” Britta shot back as she snacked on a pretzel from the bowl in front of her.

“You’re lucky I told you that story!” Pierce pointed at her.

“We were lucky the first fifteen times you told it too,” Shirley said in an icy tone.

“Ooookay,” Annie said through a strained smile. “Thanks everyone, but Abed, Troy and I can take it from here.”

“And by that, Annie means she’ll let Troy and I help her until she gets frustrated with our cleaning system,” Abed interjected.

“You’re not supposed to put the glasses at the bottom of‒! You know what, never mind,” Annie sighed. “We’ll see you all next week for movie night?”

After a chorus of yes’ and confirmations, Annie nodded and made her way into the kitchen.

Jeff followed a few steps behind and reached around her to drop a few empty glasses in the sink.

She smiled at him, “Thanks!”

He was pulling out a bottle of water from the refrigerator when Annie finally brought it up. He was surprised she held out this long.

“So… Have you found out which William is your dad?” She quickly looked to the entrance of the kitchen to make sure no one could hear their conversation.

“Uh, no. Not yet. I haven’t really gotten the chance to. It’s kind of hard, you know?”

Annie perked up, “Do you want me to help you?”

Jeff smiled at her and suppressed a chuckle. He was a lawyer for most of his adult life, he could dig up information at the drop of a hat. Truthfully, it was hard because finding the right William meant that there was nothing to hide behind. And that scared the hell out of him. But when he looked at Annie’s hopeful and sincere expression, he didn’t have the heart to shut her down. When he looked at her, he realized that although he was perfectly capable of tracking down his father on his own, maybe it would be easier with help. From Annie.

“You want to help me find my father?” He cocked his head to the side.

“Yeah!” She inched closer to him and grasped his hand. “You said it was a little difficult, so I’d be happy to help you.” When he didn’t respond right away, her expression changed to a nervous one and she quickly let go of his hand, “Unless you don’t want help! I don’t want to intrude, I just thought that I’d‒”

“Annie, yes. Please help me find my dad.”

She smiled up at him. “Okay.”

“Okay,” he smiled back.


	3. Over Thirty Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Annie make a few discoveries.

It was almost five o’clock and Jeff had everything set up. His laptop was open and ready alongside the piece of paper that listed the three William Wingers. Annie was going to be there any minute to help Jeff continue the search for his father. They were still keeping Jeff’s plan a secret because he didn’t think he was ready for the group to make a fuss about it. Britta would most likely try to therapize him, Abed would make some sort of movie reference, Troy would get emotional, and Shirley would start praying. The only other person, besides Annie, who might actually understand the situation was Pierce, but Jeff was sure as hell avoiding his advice at all costs.

Jeff knew he could trust Annie. She understood how he was feeling and she didn’t push him. She didn’t expect him to change. She just wanted him to be happy, which is why she was willing to help him with this. Jeff hoped on some level that she understood that finding his father was something that he needed to do before their friendship became something more.

Like she always did, Annie pulled Jeff away from his thoughts as she knocked on his door. When he answered it, she was on the other side wearing a bright smile and her purple backpack.

“Hi, Jeff!”

“Hey, uh, thanks for coming,” he said as he made way for her to walk in the apartment. “I have everything set up over by the couch.”

“Sounds good to me!” She said as she sat down and pulled out a few purple pens and something that looked like a map.

Jeff walked over and chuckled at the paper in her hand. “Annie? Is that a map?”

“Mhm! I thought it would be helpful.” She looked up at him and smiled.

“You do realize that this is the 21st-century, right? Cellphones have GPS. People don’t use old-timey maps and atlases. Unless you’re Pierce, of course.”

“Jeff! I know that. But I figured it would be easier to have a visual while we work!”

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

She sighed before giving in, “And I thought it would be fun, you know? Like in the movies!”

“Alright, _Abed_.”

Annie scoffed. “Okay, are you ready to get started?”

“Yeah. Oh, wait! Before we do…” Jeff ran to the kitchen and returned with two small glasses and a bottle of scotch.

Annie giggled, “Jeff… what’s this?”

“I told you that my scotch is better,” he said as he sat next to Annie on the couch and poured them each two fingers of the alcohol.

“It’s only five o’clock!” She protested.

“Exactly.”

She couldn’t hide her smirk when she finally gave in. “Fine.” She held up her glass in a toast and said, “Here’s to finding your father!”

“How about, ‘here’s to good scotch and old-timey maps.’”

They clinked their glasses and took a sip.

“So, what do you think?”

“Your scotch is definitely better.”

* * *

About two hours later, Jeff and Annie were still on the couch searching for Jeff’s dad. They may have taken a few breaks to debate the usefulness of the map. Much to Annie’s delight, the map ended up being helpful (and yeah, okay, maybe Jeff thought she looked adorable while using it).

As difficult as it was researching these three potential fathers, he knew it was a whole lot easier because Annie was by his side. As cheesy as that may sound, it was the truth. Every time Jeff felt a knot in his chest or his mouth would become dry, Annie would provide him with a reassuring smile or a gentle squeeze on his arm. Her touch had the ability to silence all of his nerves.

“Okay, so let’s go over what we have so far,” Annie began. She was holding her notebook covered in purple ink as she began reading off information. “We discovered that William from Littleton is 61 years old. He teaches history at a local high school and has been married for 39 years. He has two kids who have already graduated college.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely not him,” Jeff said has he finished his second glass of scotch. “There is no way in hell my dad remarried. And I highly doubt he would ever spend his time teaching classes full of children…you know, considering how my childhood turned out.”

Annie offered him a sad smile.

“Plus,” Jeff cleared his throat to deflect his last statement, “I think 61 is too young.”

“Right,” Annie agreed. “Well that brings us to our second candidate. William from Denver. He lives in an apartment on the corner 5th and Main St. He is 64 years old and is a retired refrigerator salesman. He married his second wife back in ’88. It doesn’t look like he has any children from this marriage…”

Jeff gulped. This one was a little more probable than the previous.

“But apparently moved here from Charlotte, North Carolina in 1979,” Annie finished reading the last piece of information.

Jeff let out a breath of air that he didn’t know he was holding, “That isn’t him either. My dad was from Oklahoma City. And he married my mom in ’74.”

“Alright then. Sorry, William from Denver, you’re not our guy!” Annie crossed his name off of the list. It was in the next moment that she made a realization. “Jeff, do you know what this means?”

He felt his pulse quicken and his face grow warm. It felt like his stomach was twisting into knots, like his limbs were going numb. But he couldn’t let Annie know that. “I think it means that the internet gives people waaay too much information on strangers.” He was deflecting again.

Annie scooted closer to him on the couch until her knee was pressed against his thigh. “Jeff,” she placed her hand on top of his. “It means that William from Boulder might be your dad,” she tightened her grip.

Holding Annie’s hand did lessen Jeff’s anxiety, but he still felt like a wreck. “Okay then. Let’s hear about this S.O.B.”

“William Winger. Boulder. 67 years old. He owns a liquor store, _Winger & Son_‒”

Jeff scoffed.

“‒divorced. Never remarried. He’s been in there for fifteen years. There wasn’t much more info on this guy.”

Jeff wasn’t completely convinced, but his heart was still pounding against his chest. “So he’s divorced. He never remarried. I mean, that sounds about right. But ‘Winger & _Son_ ’? That’s ridiculous. He wouldn’t name it after…you know…right? My father is definitely an ass, but he wouldn’t name that place after a _son_ that he abandoned.” Jeff was rambling. “So this can’t be him, Annie. It doesn’t make any sense.”

During his rant, Jeff got up and began pacing in front the couch. All the while, Annie wordlessly looked up _Winger & Son _in the search engine and found the liquor store’s website.

“Jeff. Is this your dad?” Annie looked up at him from her spot on the couch. She turned the computer towards him and watched as he leaned down to take a look at the image on the screen. His heart sank.

Annie felt a wave of familiarity wash over her as she looked from Jeff to the man on the screen. It was a photo of a white-haired man. He seemed to be tall. He had slate blue eyes and a faint five o’clock shadow. Sure enough though, there was a younger man standing next to him. Obviously the ‘son’ of _Winger & Son_. He had the same blue eyes as Jeff and William.

Jeff stared at the image for a long time. Eventually he closed the laptop in Annie’s hands. “Yeah. That’s him.” He swallowed hard. Jeff sat back on the couch, feeling as though the wind was knocked out of him. “He has another son,” Jeff said as he stared blankly in front of him.

Annie set aside the laptop and made her way to Jeff’s side and took hold of his hand. Her thumbs made soothing circles over his skin. It was the only thing keeping him in reality.

In all of the scenarios that Jeff drew up in his mind, never did he think that William Winger, the guy who left his wife and son, would ever have a second child. A second child that he didn’t abandon.

“Jeff,” Annie whispered. “I’m so sorry.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her forehead to his temple, keeping him close. Jeff wasn’t even sure why she was apologizing. She didn’t do this. She didn’t create the gaping hole in his chest that hadn’t been filled in over thirty years. But he did appreciate her words. Her warmth. Her support. He appreciated her more than she could ever know. Especially in that moment.

When his breathing slowed, Annie placed a tender kiss to his temple and began to move away. But before she could, Jeff wrapped his arms around her torso and held her in place.

“Please don’t leave yet,” Jeff pleaded.

“I would never,” Annie whispered as she settled back against him.

She wasn’t sure if he meant it just for that moment or in general, but her answer would always stay the same.


	4. Remarkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Annie have a conversation and some coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is finally here folks! I'm sorry for the long wait, unfortunately life gets busy. I'm still dedicated to finishing this fic, so the final chapter will be up sometime in the near future! I hope you enjoy Chapter 4 until then. :)

Jeff was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. It was past midnight but he couldn’t bring himself to actually sleep. He wished it was possible to close his eyes and forget about his jackass of a father. Forget about this stupid plan to find him and tell him off. Forget about the hurt and jealousy that was gnawing at him constantly.

Annie had left two hours prior, making Jeff promise to call her if he needed anything. After he had his mini freak out, they just sat together silently on the couch while Annie comforted him. She didn’t say much, but just staying by his side while he recovered from finding out that his estranged father had a second son was all Jeff needed in the moment. It was a lot to take in, and in the end, Jeff wasn’t sure what to do.

His plan was to go to his dad and give him a piece of his mind, tell him that he was a shitty person for all the pain he caused Jeff and his mom. But now that Jeff knew there was a second son involved, he wasn’t so sure. It wasn’t that he was nervous to meet his ‘brother,’ it was that this discovery may have changed everything Jeff originally thought about the situation.

It dawned on Jeff that maybe _he_ was the reason why his dad left. Maybe Jeff was the reason why his father couldn’t be faithful to Doreen. Maybe Jeff was the one who screwed up. Why else would William decide to have a second son? This was all hypothetical reasoning, but it terrified him nonetheless.

Thankfully, Jeff was pulled from his thoughts when his phone vibrated from its place on the night stand. It was a text from Annie.

 

**Annie: Get some sleep.**

He chuckled. Of course.

 

**Jeff: me? what about you? i didn’t know you were capable of staying up this late**

**Annie: It’s summer! Even overachievers like me need to live it up sometimes.**

**Jeff: i’ve taught you well**

**Jeff: hey, i don’t think i ever thanked you for earlier. so… thanks**

**Annie: You’re welcome :) I’m always there for you, Jeff. You know that.**

**Jeff: i do.**

**Annie: So what are you going to do? :/**

**Jeff: i don’t know. what should i do?**

**Annie: I think you should sleep on it. You’ll make the right decision.**

**Jeff: thanks annie**

**Annie: Night Jeff :)**

**Jeff: night**

 

* * *

 

Jeff woke up the next morning with newfound courage. He was going to see his father. After all this time, one unexpected half-brother wasn’t about to get in the way of his plans. When he started this, he didn’t know what to expect, so why should this be what stopped him?

It was still pretty early, eight o’clock, but he was out the door within thirty minutes. On his way out, he grabbed his keys, his phone, and yes, Annie’s damn map. He jumped into the Lexus and was off. He didn’t bother texting Annie because was at her door within a matter of minutes.

He knocked on it frantically, convinced that if he slowed down he would chicken out and be back at square one. So he knocked until someone opened the door.

“Jeff?” Annie said from the other side of the door. “What are you doing? Why are you up? And why are you here?” She was still groggy from sleep and dressed in her pajamas. It was only a pink tank top and matching shorts, but she still looked amazing. If Jeff was in a calmer state of mind and in his usual flirtatious mood, he most likely would have commented on her attire. But he’d have to do that another time.

“I’m gonna do it. I’m going to see him.”

Annie’s face changed from confused to understanding in a matter of seconds. “You are? Right now?” She looked the clock hanging on the wall.

“Yeah. You coming?” Jeff asked without hesitation.

Annie let out a small gasp. “Oh! I didn’t…I didn’t know you wanted me to come.”

“Of course I do. You wanted to help me, remember?” His expression turned panicky before she could respond. “Unless you don’t want to. You don’t have to help me anymore; I mean you’ve already done so much—”

“No!” She cuts him off. “I do! I do want to help you. I’m just surprised you’ve already made your decision.”

“I know. I just…I need to do this now.”

“I understand,” she smiled and placed her hand on his arm. “Let me just get ready, okay? Give me ten minutes.”

He chuckled and tugged lightly on her pajama top. “Yeah, of course. Take your time.”

She hurried off to her bedroom while Jeff waited by the door, doing everything he could to not think about why this was a big mistake.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes after Jeff showed up at Annie’s door, they were on their way to Boulder. It was quiet in the Lexus, but there was an energy buzzing between them. An energy that came from Jeff as he drove to meet the man that left him so many years ago, the man that left him broken. While the energy from Annie was one that wanted to comfort Jeff at all costs. She knew what it was like to be unwanted.

But that was the difference between she and Jeff. She didn’t have the courage to face her mom again… not yet anyway. She needed more time. But Jeff, he was tired of waiting, he was finally going for it. He wasn’t going to let this man walk all over him anymore. She admired him for that.

She looked over at him from the passenger seat, watching him as he gripped the wheel. His knuckles were white and his jaw was clenched. He caught her watching him and when he turned to her, she gave him a reassuring smile. He relaxed instantly. He pulled out the map from his jacket pocket and tossed it into her lap with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

Their destination was just over forty miles away, so it wasn’t going to be that much of a drive. At the thirty-minute mark, Jeff offered to stop at a drive through café because he felt guilty for dragging Annie out of bed without warning.

She knew his offer was genuine, but Annie couldn’t help but feel like he was stalling.

“How’s your cinnamon swirl macchiato?” Jeff asked from the driver’s seat.

“Heavenly,” Annie breathed before taking another sip.

“And your raspberry cheesecake muffin?”

“Delicious.”

“I can’t believe those words just came out of my mouth.”

Annie laughed and nudged his thigh with her stocking covered foot. They decided to pull over and eat at the far end of the parking lot. They weren’t in a rush, and again, Jeff was stalling, but she wasn’t about to call him out on it. They could be parked and cooped up in his Lexus for three hours and she wouldn’t say a word. Jeff would be ready when he was ready.

“Thank you by the way. I didn’t realize how hungry I was until you mentioned it,” she broke off a piece of her muffin and popped it into her mouth.

“Dammit. You mean I could have avoided ordering the girliest thing on the menu?” He smirked over his coffee.

She scoffed. “How’s your small black coffee with one Splenda?”

“Perfectly fine, thank you very much.”

“You didn’t even get anything to eat!”

“Annie, everything on that menu is loaded with carbs and sugar and everything that prevents my body from looking like this,” he gestured at his up and down his torso.

“C’mon Jeff! _You_ need to live it up sometimes. You should have a cheat day…starting right now! Here have some of my muffin,” she broke off a piece of the pastry and held it in front of his face.

“I don’t want your empty calories!” He pushed her hand away.

“You know you want some! When was the last time you indulged yourself?” She scooted closer and leaned over the center consol.

Jeff looked at her and thought for a moment. The last time he indulged himself?

If he’s being honest, it was probably the night of the Tranny Dance. He tasted her lips and he couldn’t seem to stop. She tasted like bubblegum lip gloss and fruit punch. He was never one for sweets but she gave him a taste and he couldn’t get enough.

And as he looked at her lips in that current moment, he knew they would taste just as sweet, like raspberry jam and sugar. But he couldn’t indulge himself. Not right now.

He shook his head, “More like ‘when was the last time I let someone eat in my car?’ Oh yeah--- Never.” He feigned a serious demeanor, but it didn’t last.

She squinted at him but smiled over her drink, “I guess I should be honored that you picked my nourishment over your leather interior and carpet flooring.”

Rather than making a sarcastic retort, he smiled slightly and looked into his coffee cup. Annie looked at him thoughtfully. Maybe there was more truth to that statement than she was expecting. She suddenly felt a sense of longing wash over her. She never had someone who cared so deeply for her. Whether it was to help her win some stupid Model UN competition or making sure she ate breakfast, he was willing to drop everything for her. She wanted him to know she would do the same for him, that she cared for him as much as he did for her. She wanted this whole meeting with his father to be a good thing for him.

“Jeff?”

She pulled him from his thoughts once more and looked he up from his coffee, “Hm?”

“What are you going to say to your dad? When you see him?”

He sighed deeply and looked out the windshield. “I don’t…I don’t know,” he shook his head before continuing. “If I’m being honest, I kind of just want to tell him to fuck off,” he laughed humorlessly. “But I know that’s not a real option…”

“Jeff…” Annie began sympathetically.

“You know what the worst part is? For a few seconds, I thought he named the damn place after me. How ridiculous is that?” He shook his head deprecatingly. “Winger & Son. For a few _stupid_ seconds, I thought maybe he felt guilty for abandoning me, and that naming his store was some sort of lame attempt at redeeming himself.” He met her gaze for a few seconds before looking into his coffee again.

Annie moved in as close as her seat allowed and placed her hand gently around his wrist. “Jeff,” she said softly as her thumb stroked soothingly. “That’s not ridiculous at all,” she ignored his scoff. “No one would have guessed he’d have another son.”

“But he did.”

“Look, who knows how or why that happened. Maybe he wanted a second chance. But the bottom line is that he doesn’t deserve it. Especially because he missed out on raising _you_.” She squeezed his hand.

“Annie‒”

“I mean it, Jeff. I think you’re remarkable. And he really missed out.”

“I’m not remarkable, Annie.”

“You are! You should be proud of the incredible person you turned out to be. Without him. You did that on your own, Jeff. And I’m really lucky to have you in my life. We all are.” She was still squeezing his hand, hoping that maybe he would eventually believe her.

Jeff swallowed thickly, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She gave him another reassuring squeeze. “Now c’mon. I think it’s time you tell him to fuck off.”

“Annie!” He let out a surprised laugh at her use of explicit words. Whatever emotional baggage he was feeling suddenly felt lighter. She always knew what he needed, and he couldn’t thank her enough. He shook his head and continued to smirk.

She brought his hand up to her mouth and pressed a gentle kiss. He smiled at her and she looked down bashfully before finally releasing his hand.

Jeff started up the Lexus to head back out on the road. Without hesitating, he took her hand in his once more before they ventured out.

 

 


End file.
